Do tipo que lê
by afuneral
Summary: Oh, desculpa, Naruto. É que nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que lê. NaruSaku. Reviews, por favor. Ester agradece :D


**Do Tipo Que Lê**

"_É que nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que lê"_

Naruto contraiu todos os músculos possíveis de seu rosto ao sentir o peso do livro em suas mãos. Se já era trabalhoso segurá-lo, passar folha por folha, ler e reler, seria um martírio pior ainda. Nunca conseguia entender nada de imediato, o que requeria muita atenção e paciência para quaisquer tipo de assunto.

Mas, ainda assim, o livro o encarava. Pensar não o livraria do contato com aquele objeto de capa dura e quinhentas e setenta e duas folhas empoeiradas e amareladas. Talvez fosse mais fácil seguir o conselho de Kakashi-sensei e ler livros eróticos – além de finos, ele não precisava de um cadastro para comprá-los ou pegar emprestado. Mas seu intuito era ler uma história limpa, e não o reduto da sacanagem que eram os livros da séria Icha Icha. E os livros eróticos também o fariam lembrar do ero-sennin, e então ele choraria e não se divertiria.

Seu maior intuito era ler algo que pudesse contar para Sakura. Ele queria que ela – sempre tão estudiosa – o visse com um livro nas mãos, e ficasse feliz por isso. Queria que eles pudessem conversar sobre o livro, e que pudessem sair e que ela o visse como algo diferente de um amigo e/ou saco de pancadas. Não era algo tão difícil, e ele tinha força de vontade de sobra. Sakura entenderia.

Como quando Sakura foi forçada a comer ramen de porco porque era seu aniversário. Ele não entendia muito bem porque ela não gostava, mas pediu a companhia dela de presente de aniversário e ela simplesmente não conseguiu recusar. De repente, o loiro barulhento se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Sakura nunca entenderia o turbilhão de emoções que provocava em Uzumaki Naruto. Quando estavam na terceira tigela, ela deu o braço a torcer e disse, em todas as palavras, que gostava de ramen de porco. E que, no próximo aniversário de Naruto, na mesma hora, comeriam novamente. Os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam como mil estrelas no céu e ele mordeu a boca para não chorar. Não queria que sua amada pensasse que ele era um fracote.

Mas, em seu outro aniversário, ele estava fora em missão. Sakura não estava junto. E nenhum ramen era igual ao do Ichiraku. Ele chorou de leve na barraca enquanto comia algumas frutas que recolheu passando pela mata. Não sabia que, em Konoha, Sakura comia a terceira tigela de ramen de porco, pensando seriamente em comer mais três pela memória do amigo.

Decidiu parar de lembrar de Sakura e realmente começar algo para melhorar o relacionamento entre os dois. Aquele livro parecia assustador, mas ainda assim era perfeito. Grande, vistoso, capa dura e sem sinopse na contra-capa. Começaria a ler imediatamente.

Deixou o livro no balcão e entregou à bibliotecária seu cartão novinho de identificação. Orgulhava-se de possuir um cartão da biblioteca; orgulhava-se mais ainda de estar fazendo uso dele dentro de uma biblioteca. A jovem do outro lado do balcão lhe entregou o livro dentro de uma sacola amarela. Ele sorriu para ela, que corou em resposta. Jovens bonitos e simpáticos eram raridade em um lugar velho e empoeirado como aquela biblioteca.

Naruto deixou o lugar assoviando, sacodindo o livro dentro da bolsa amarela pra lá e pra cá.

-

Sakura deixou o hospital sentindo o estômago nas costas. Não comia há horas e precisava se alimentar com urgência. No entanto, só conseguia pensar em sua cama, nos lençóis brancos e em seu travesseiro felpudo. Não tinha ânimo para absolutamente nada. Por isso, quando viu Naruto passando feliz em sua frente com um livro nas mãos, não se deu ao trabalho de sentir-se supresa pelo loiro estar lendo e foi logo pedir ajuda.

- Naruto! – ela gritou, a preguiça era tanta que nem ao menos caminhou até o amigo.

- Sakura-chan! Você está péssima! – ele exclamou, ao ver que a rosada tinha olheiras profundas e estava extremamente pálida – O que aconteceu?

- Preciso comer – respondeu, apoiando-se em seu ombro.

O Uzumaki pediu que segurasse seu livro e, em alguns instantes, estava pulando pelos telhados de Konoha com Sakura em seu colo.

- Achei que íamos ao Ichiraku – ela disse, um tanto assustada pela demonstração exagerada de cuidado de Naruto.

- Deixe o Ichiraku para datas especiais.

Sakura calou-se em seguida. Naruto parecia bem sério e ela queria muito saber para onde iriam, mas estava quase cochilando. Desde quando Konoha se tornara tão grande?

-

- Chegamos – ele disse, tirando o livro das mãos molengas de Sakura e a colocando no sofá. Ela estava dormindo e não parecia acordar por nada.

Naruto decidiu preparar o ramen para dois que estava esperando na dispensa. Sempre comprava e comia sozinho, pois todos seus amigos eram muito ocupados para partilhar ramen. E Sakura só se sentia totalmente disposta a isso em seu aniversário. Colocou a água para ferver e esperou, apoiado na bancada. O trabalho ninja era muito difícil e sufocava as relações que tinha criado antes de perceber o quão árduo era carregar uma hitaiate de Konoha. Quando menor, realmente acreditava que se tornaria o hokage e que todos o respeitariam. Mas estava ficando mais velho e maduro, e percebia que sonhar alto era extremamente fatigante.

A água ferveu e quase secou no fundo da panela. Pensar estava provocando efeitos colaterais nele. Talvez porque não fosse algo que ele fizesse com frequência. Ele despejou o macarrão fino na água e depois cortou alguns pedaços de cenoura. Sempre comia aquilo e gostava, mas sentia-se inseguro por não saber se Sakura gostaria daquilo.

Arrumou a mesa com cuidado infindável, tentando não acordar a amiga que ainda dormia no sofá. Como um ser naturalmente desajeitado, estava se esforçando ao máximo. Colocou a tigela na mesa e sentou-se no sofá, esperando a rosada acordar.

Quando percebeu que talvez demorasse muito, guardou as tigelas no forno e encarou o livro com cara de mau. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha que ler aquele monstro de quinhentas e setenta e duas páginas, precisava deixar Sakura orgulhosa, já que na cozinha ele não funcionava muito. Precisava ser inteligente!

Abriu o livro com tamanha força que pode ouvir um barulho preocupante do miolo do livro. Teria rasgado algo que nem o pertencia? A bibliotecária tinha sido tão simpática, deixando-o se cadastrar sem nem saber seus precedentes. Sorrindo ao lhe entregar a bolsa amarela com o livro. Por que tinha que ser o mau jeito em pessoa?

Foi diretamente ao meio do livro, suando em bicas. Sakura brigaria com ele e nunca mais comeriam ramen juntos se ele rasgasse aquele livro. E agora?

Quando viu as páginas e o miolo intactos, pôde respirar livremente. Tensão como aquela, por causa de um livro, nunca mais. Agora teria cuidado na hora de ler qualquer coisa. Na hora de abrir também.

Sakura começou a finalmente se mexer quando ele já estava no terceiro capítulo do livro. A história, embora grande, fluia rápido e não cansava. Por isso, quando ela finalmente acordou e olhou chocada para o jovem em sua frente, Naruto não pôde dizer "Boa Noite, Sakura-chan". Ele estava muito intertido em qual seria a escolha de Kaede.

- Naruto? O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, olhando para a grossura do livro entre as mãos do loiro.

- Lendo. Tem ramen no forno, é só esquentar de novo – ele respondeu, desviando os olhos do livro rapidamente e sorrindo em resposta.

A Haruno riu até sentir doer a barriga. Uzumaki Naruto estava lendo? Onde o mundo iria parar? Kakashi-sensei viraria monge? Tsunade se inscreveria no AA?

- Achei que você estivesse com fome, Sakura-chan – ele disse, fazendo questão de mostrar-se ofendido.

- Oh desculpa, Naruto. É que nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que lê.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e continuou sua leitura, enquando Sakura comia solitária o macarrão que originalmente era feito para dois.

-

Depois de comer, Sakura lavou os pratos e sentou no sofá, esperando a boa vontade de Naruto para pelo menos olhar para ela uma vez. Não funcionou.

- Naruto. Estou indo. Você pode se divertir com seu livro à vontade agora.

- Obrigado.

Depois de sentir a raiva em sua garganta, querendo se libertar em um grito, Sakura desceu as escadas do apartamento do Uzumaki com uma força capaz de afundar o chão.

"Maldita Kaede", ela pensava, amaldiçoando a protagonista do livro que Naruto lia – que ela, aliás, conhecia de cor.

-

- Uau, a Sakura-chan já foi embora – murmurou Naruto para si mesmo, ao perceber a sala vazia. Já estava tarde, era óbvio que ela não ficaria ali a noite inteira observando-o ler. Mas ela tinha saído sem nem ao menos se despedir?

Ligou para a casa da Haruno, esperando falar com ela. Obviamente, despedir-se agora não seria útil, mas eles poderiam conversar.

- Sakura-chan? – ele começou, quando percebeu que a ligação caíra na secretária – Eu fiz algo que te irritou? Você saiu sem nem se despedir... O ramen estava ruim? Eu estava falando demais? Mas eu nem falei nada, pra não te irritar... Eu até comecei a ler aquele livro pra parecer inteligente e não te incomodar... Você está aí?

_- Quando a ligação cai na secretária é porque não tem ninguém em casa, Naruto..._ – ela respondeu, um tanto assustada com a intuição do amigo.

- Mas você está aí! – ele gritou, machucando os ouvidos da rosada – Não se preocupe, nós precisamos nos despedir certo. Estou indo 'praí.

Sakura suspirou ao escutar o barulho do telefone sendo desligado. Naruto era simplesmente impulsivo, desajeitado e idiota. Mas era com ele que ela se sentia bem, quando não tinha ninguém para conversar ou ampará-la. Ou até mesmo quando tinha; muitas vezes trocava a companhia de outros para ficar com o loiro e assistir de camarote suas burrices. Não sabia ao certo o nome daquilo, mas achava que era amizade.

A campanhia tocou cinco vezes até que Sakura abrisse a porta. Naruto estava com o livro nas mãos. O livro, que tivera mais atenção do que ela naquela noite. Por que ele trouxera aquilo? Sorriu amarelo ao abaixar o olhar para ele. Naruto continuava sorrindo, como se visse uma tigela tamanho gigante de ramen na sua frente.

- Sakura-chan... Eu pensei que talvez eu devesse me despedir corretamente.

- Tudo bem – ela disse, escorando-se na porta.

- Mas para isso, eu tenho que entrar.

Sakura olhou um tanto intrigada para o loiro, que agora estava sentado em seu sofá, com o livro entre as mãos.

- Eu queria que você lesse comigo, Sakura-chan. Mesmo que você já tenha lido esse livro... Eu entendo se você não quiser, mas...

- Eu leio – ela respondeu, rindo de como era estúpida. Tudo que Naruto queria era ficar próximo dela, mesmo que para isso, usasse daquele livro.

- Você está me ofendendo de novo, Sakura-chan...

- Oh desculpa, Naruto. É que nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que lê.

Vararam a noite lendo juntos, e Naruto pensou que talvez fosse melhor ler a série de livros Icha Icha. Ele e Sakura estariam se divertindo mais.

-

_Ê! Minha primeira NaruSaku, que não é bem NaruSaku, né? Ficou meio fluffy, sei lá. Espero que alguém leia e goste! E se alguém gostar, eu gostaria que deixasse reviews! Hihi! Se não gostar pode deixar reviews também. ;D Ah sim, o tal livro de quinhentas e setenta e duas páginas não existe – e se existir, desconheço, e eu nem sei quem é Kaede. Provavelmente alguém legal!_

_Então é isso, bom fim de semana!_

_Beeijo._


End file.
